Gabe's Pokemon Adventures Episode 6: The Eevee Forest
by DisneyFan229
Summary: As Gabe continues her journey, she encounters a forest full of Eevee. As she befriends one little Eevee, Team Rocket shows up and tries to capture all the Eevee including holding Gabe hostage and capturing Char and Pik. Can Char & Pik save their trainer & the Eevee from danger? Will Team Rocket succeed in capturing the Pokemon?
As Gabe continued her Pokemon journey with her Pokemon and Char by her side, she was off to the Eevee forest where she could hopefully catch an Eevee. Little did she know Team Rocket was following her determined to get there first. Look at the little Twerpette! Trying to get in our way! Jessie sneered. We won't let her catch one Eevee! James snapped. Those Eevee are ours! Meowth grinned evilly. Wow Char, look at all the Eevee! Gabe gasped in awe. Chaar! Char nodded. One Eevee walked up to her. It looked lonely. It rubbed its head against her. Aww! Look at this one! It likes me! Gabe said bending down to pet the Eevee. Hi, my name is Gabe. What's your name? She asked the Eevee. Eevee smiled and wagged its tail. Did you have a trainer? Gabe asked it. The Eevee frowned. Were you abandoned? Gabe asked. The Eevee nodded its head. You poor thing! Gabe petted it some more. The Eevee seemed eager to introduce Gabe to its friends. The Eevee introduced Gabe and Char to its friends. Other Eevee shyly approached Gabe and let her pet them. Jessie & James looked down at Gabe using binnoculars. Jess, I think we're too late! James groaned. She already is here! James, listen to me right now! We won't let her catch one even if we have to hurt her! Jessie snapped. Meowth, what a good idea! Meowth purred. Team Rocket jumped down and stood next to Gabe who stroking her favorite Eevee. Hello twerpette! Jessie sneered. Gabe turned and looked at them. It's Team Rocket! She cried and tried to run away, but Jessie grabbed her by her arm squeezing it. Ouch! That hurts! Let me go! She screamed trying to free herself. Char leaped to save his trainer, he blew a flamethrower in Jessie's face. Jessie screamed and she lost her grip on Gabe. Gabe called Pik out of his Poke Ball. Pik, use thunderbolt on those child abusers & Pokemon thieves! She cried. Pik started to use his thunderbolt, but Jessie grabbed him with a net. You're coming with us Pikachu! She sneered. Let my Pikachu go! Gabe ordered. No way, you're coming with us twerpette! James smiled evilly. He released a net on Gabe. Our boss would love you to join our team. Pik was angry to see that Gabe was being harmed and tried to electrocute James with his thunderbolt, but the net prevented him from doing so. Char was also angry that his trainer was being abused and blew a flamethrower in James's face, but Jessie grabbed Char with a net and Meowth pushed a button and a net fell down on all of the Eevee including the one Gabe befriended. The Eevee shook with fear as the net was hung to the balloon along with Gabe's net, Pik's net, and Char's net. As soon as we deliver these Eevee and your Pokemon to the boss, we will get a promotion for sure. Jessie sneered at Gabe. And you will be forced to join Team Rocket. If you refuse, you will be forced to hand over your Pokemon. James smiled evilly at Gabe. I won't join that horrid team of yours! Gabe shouted at them. Let me, the Eevee, Pik, and Char go! Should we keep her as a hostage James? Jessie asked. Yes, we will. James replied. For now, you are our prisoner and will do what we say or else the Pokemon will be handed over to the boss. James told Gabe. No! Gabe screamed. Arbok, make that twerpette be quiet! Poison sting attack! Jessie ordered. Pik managed to free himself and lunged in front of Arbok protecting Gabe. Char broke free from the net and tried to free his trainer while Pik distracted Team Rocket. Meowth turned the balloon and Char and Pik fell. No! Char! Pik! Gabe screamed. Team Rocket turned the balloon toward the falling Pokemon and crashed down next to them. Now give yourselves up and join our team or your precious trainer will perish! Jessie sternly told the Pokemon while James held Gabe. Enraged, Char, and Pik used their attacks on Jessie and James and Gabe went to free the trapped Eevee. Gabe sent out Ratta who used his scratch to break the net holding the Eevee. The Eevee ran out free. Pik, use thunderbolt on Team Rocket! Char use your flamethrower! Gabe ordered. Team Rocket huddled around each other in fear as Pik's thunderbolt send them flying off. WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN! They cried. The Eevee Gabe befriended came running up to her and knocked a Poke Ball from her belt. What, you want to join us? Gabe asked. The Eevee nodded. But that means you will be leaving your friends. Gabe pointed out. The Eevee nodded to its friends and put a paw on the Poke Ball letting itself in. Okay, welcome to the team Eevee! Gabe cheered. Come on out Eevee! Gabe recalled Eevee. Vee! The Eevee smiled at her. Well, Eevee, are you a boy or a girl? Gabe asked. Vee! Eevee smiled. You're a girl? Gabe asked. Gabe thought back to each Eevee she had met and they had all been boys. Could there possibly be such things as girl Eevee? Gabe smiled. Well, your name is Eve now. Eve wagged her tail and nuzzled Gabe. Well, Gabe caught a new brand-new friend and like always the journey continues.


End file.
